Helios
Helios was a Featherweight robot built by Team Cosmos that competed in ROBOLympics 2004, as well as the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was a four-wheel drive, black, and silver robot armed with a powerful spinning drum capable of launching robots several feet in the air. This made it a crowd favorite during the time it was active, Helios did very well in competition, winning the Gold Medal in 2004, and its success spawned numerous clones. Helios was retired in 2006 after two devastating losses to a robot called The F-Bomb.Team Cosmos also entered the equally successful Hobbyweight Solaris, and Antweight Angry Accountant. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 Helios's first match was against Green Eye Silver Dragon. This fight started with Green Eye Silver Dragon attempting to ram Helios. However Helios was able to get away, and deliver a large hit with its drum that sent Green Eye Silver Dragon flying. Green Eye Silver Dragon landed on its wheels, however Helios hit it again, this time flipping it on its back, after one more hit Green Eye Silver Dragon tapped out. This win put Helios into the next round where it faced Sunflower. This fight started with both robots spinning up to speed, Sunflower got the upper hand, and immediately tossed Helios upside down with its spinning drum, however Sunflower attacked again, flipping Helios on all four wheels again. Sunflower then flipped Helios again before sending it flying, it followed this up by popping Helios with its drum, and launching another attack that ripped a piece off of Helios. After several more attacks Sunflower delivered two more massive hits, flipping Helios each time before attacking the side panel of Helios, ripping part of it off before flipping Helios back upright. Helios then switched tactics, and got under Sunflower with its rear wedge, slamming it into the wall, it repeated tis attack once before pinning Sunflower against another wall. After this Helios rammed Sunflower with its wedge, flipping it before slamming it against the wall again. Sunflower got high centered on the wall, and was promptly counted out giving Helios a surprise win by Knockout. This put Helios in the quarterfinals where it faced Beelzebub. It won this match, and advanced to the next round where it faced Killabyte. It won this match as well, and advanced to the finals where it faced Sunflower again. This fight started with Helios slamming its weapon into the side of Sunflower, slamming it into the wall, Helios then attacked Sunflower again, sending it flying with Sunflower landing upside down. After positioning itself again, Helios delivered yet another massive hit which sent sunflower flying into the corner, landing upright. Sunflower then came out near the center of the arena, but Helios was waiting for it, and hit it again, flipping it once more before delivering a minor hit. Sunflower recovered, and backed into the corner, Helios gave chase, and sent Sunflower flying into the corner walls yet again. Helios then repeated the process at the other corner, nearly high centering Sunflower with this attack, but sunflower recovered, and limped away. At this point Sunflower seemed to be having issues driving, Helios took advantage of this, and sent it flying into the corner for the fourth time this match. Sunflower then hobbled to the center of the arena, and Helios popped it again, this attack caused one of Sunflower's drive chains to fall out onto the arena floor making it quite clear the reasons for its drive issues earlier. Helios then slammed its crippled opponent again, nearly high centering itself on the wall in the process, Helios got free however, and delivered another hit, this time ripping one of the rear wedges off of Sunflower. However this attack also caused Helios to get stuck under the arena wall, and the match was paused to free it. After the match resumed Helios popped Sunflower yet again, flipping it before delivering another pop after that. Sunflower then attempted to use its one remaining wedge to get under Helios, this failed, and Helios grinded on the rear armor of Sunflower causing further damage. After this attack Helios sent Sunflower flying two more times as time ran out. Due to Helios's utter dominance of the fight, the judges ruled in its favor. This meant that Helios became the first ever RoboGames Featherweight champion, and took home the Gold Medal. 2004 RFL Nationals Helios's first match in the 2004 Nationals was a rematch against Beelzebub. This fight started with Beelzebub plowing into the side of Helios which had turned its side to its opponent. Helios got away, and popped Beelzebub with its drum sending sparks flying, Beelzebub then slammed into Helios with its wedge. This flipped Helios, as Helios attempted to self right, the momentum of its drum caused it to propel it into the pit where it was counted out. This loss put Helios into the loser's bracket where it received a bye, this put it into the next round where it faced Kick-me Mo. This fight started with Helios spinning up to full speed, and immediatly tossing Kick-me Mo with its drum. Helios then delivered two more hits, propping Kick-me Mo against the rails, however Kick-me Mo got free, and drove away. Helios gave chase, and delivered another hit sending Kick-me Mo flying yet again, after positioning itself Helios then grinded on Kick-me Mo's UHMW wedge, before popping it in the side yet again. Helios continued this tactic once more, nibbling at the wedge of Kick-me Mo,before moving in for yet another pop. Helios followed this up with a large hit that flipped Kick-me Mo on its back, however Kick-me Mo was invertible, so this did not affect it much, and Helios flipped it again. After a pop on the front of its opponent, Helios then resumed shredding Kick-me Mo's wedge before flipping it again. Helios followed this up by flipping Kick-me Mo against the rails, peeling back some side armor on Kick-me Mo, before flipping it yet again. Helios then continued tossing, and ripping pieces off of Kick-me Mo as the final 14 seconds of the match ticked down. Helios won the resulting judges decision, and was now in the quarterfinals where it faced VD3.3HF. This fight started with VD3.3HF getting up to full speed, hitting Helios with its flywheel, and nearly launching it over the rails. Helios landed rightside up, and delivered a hit to VD3.3HF, flipping it, however VD3.3HF promptly self righted, and delivered a solid blow to Helios. Helios then flipped VD3.3HF again, however it moved on its disc over to the rails, and flipped itself right back on its wheels, and it drove away. Helios gave chase, and flipped it once again, however a drive belt came off of Helios with this hit. After this both robots mostly avoided each other, with VD3.3HF occasionally grinding its disc on Helios. After nearly a minute of this lack of action VD3.3HF got a hit on the side of Helios, sending it flying before attacking the side of Helios a second time. However after this a driving error allowed the crippled Helios to get a hit with its drum, sending VD3.3HF flying once more, this time however it landed on its wheels. VD3.3HF returned the favor by getting Helios up against the rails, and flipping it on its back, VD3.3HF then delivered one final blow as the seconds ticked down. Unsurprisingly VD3.3HF won the resulting judges decision, and this meant that the former Gold Medalist was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 6 *'Losses:' 2 See Also *'Solaris' *'Angry Accountant' Honours Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Non-Returners Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Featherweight Gold Medalists Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Motorama Competitors Category:Bot Bash Competitors Category:Robots that have been pitted Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Featherweight Quarterfinalists Category:American Robots